Today And Forever
by femmefatale2
Summary: Choice means saying no to one thing so you can say yes to another. Not just for today..Not just for tomorrow...But for ever... BXG. R&R!


**A/N:**_And here's my next__ oneshot. I've been seized with a sudden desire to write a whole load of one shots. So after the previous one, here's the next one, with another one coming up shortly. Oh, and yeah, it's not like I've forgotten 'Butterfly Trails' or something. I promise to update it ASAP. But for the time being, just read on._

**Today and Forever**

The moonlight had started to appear in the night sky and the stars had just begun to come out. The air was fresh and cool, and blew gently through her auburn tresses. There was a faint scent of mint in the air; the color of the new blossoming flowers matching the color of her dress.

Gwen reached out to the plumeria tree next to the porch and gently plucked a flower from its branches. She sniffed it and sighed softly. It was not a long time ago that she'd had that conversation with Kevin on her cell phone. By this very porch railing…

* * *

"_So, Gwen, planning to ask me to go to your senior prom with you, right?"_

"_What? Uh…well…" _

"_Oh come on, Gwen. You yourself know that you won't get anyone better than me to ask out, so why not do it right now?"_

"_Um, Kevin, look…"_

"_Look at you? Always pleased to do so, baby."_

"_No, actually I…" _

"_No 'no'-s, Gwen. I know what you want, and you know what you want, so why hesitate? I'll come pick you up on Saturday, around seven. Ok?"_

"_Kevin…uh…"_

"_Gwen."_

"_Yeah…Ok…"_

"_That's my girl. Good night, dear."

* * *

  
_

And with that he'd ended the call. Without even waiting to hear whether she had anything to say or not. In other words, he had asked himself out. She glanced up at the little heart shaped clock on the wall. Five forty-five. Yet an hour and fifteen minutes left for Kevin to arrive. She sighed once again, left the flower she'd plucked on the porch rail and silently hopped off.

She walked through the house bare foot, leaving her white sandals outside the front door. Her toes could just be seen from under the hem of her soft pinkish-white dress. The formal dress fit her body perfectly, emphasizing her beauty.

She stood before her bedroom mirror and just looked at her own image for a moment. At this very place, she'd had another phone conversation – not with Kevin this time, but with Ben. And it had taken place not days – not weeks – just twenty minutes ago…

* * *

"_Gwen, could you please come over?"_

"_Now?"_

"_Um…yeah…or maybe within half an hour or so?"_

"_Some particular reason, Ben?"_

"_Just wanted to spend some time with you. Been days since we did that…and…"_

"_And?"_

"_Well…"_

"_Well what?"_

"_Uh…nothing."_

"Ben, look, if it's not that important, could it wait? 'Cuz I've to go the prom with Kevin and…"

"_Oh…then it's ok. I just wanted to…um…never mind. Have fun."

* * *

  
_

The click at the other end of the line had told Gwen that Ben had replaced the receiver. She hadn't paid much attention to it at that time, but now, in retrospect, she felt certain there had been a tone of despondency in Ben's voice – and it was not only for her failure to adhere to his wish of dropping in at his house. It had been something more than that. But what?

Gwen walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down slowly. Ben usually asked her a dozen times a month to drop in at his house; and more often than not, she complied with his wishes. Not because Ben forced her to; because she liked spending time with him. Then why had she fluctuated from her standpoint today? How had suddenly going to the prom with Kevin become more important for her?

She bit her lip as she thought of all the other times Ben had been there for her – whether she needed him or not. He had _always_ been there for her. Even they used to go about yelling their lungs out that they hated each other, he had been there for her. He'd helped her out numerous times in the past. He'd risked his life even more times just to save _her_ – to make sure _she_ was okay. She smiled wryly at the memory of how Ben had saved her from getting killed by Kevin, who'd turned into an amalgamation of all the eleven aliens from Ben's former Omnitrix. The very Kevin, with whom she was going to her senior prom that evening; and the very Kevin, for whom she had relinquished dropping over to Ben's house – and helping him grapple with whatever problem he had been dealing with.

Ben…her cousin…the one person she loved more than anyone else on earth…the one – and probably only – person who loved her back for what she really was. Ben… A single tear rolled down her cheek. She roughly wiped it away with the back of her hand and stood up. Now she knew where her priorities lay…

She slowly removed the full pleated dress she had been wearing and laid it gently on the bed. She then slipped into her usual blue tee and black skirt. Turning to the mirror again, she paused to look at her new appearance. She smiled slightly, then walked away.

Picking up a chair, she carried it to the bathroom. She sat at the counter and removed the necklace and bracelet she had been wearing. She washed the make-up off her face and looked back at the mirror to see herself. Her glance fell on the blue flyer tucked into the mirror corner.

"_Senior Prom_

_Saturday, 7.00 pm."_

She sighed this time. She couldn't help wanting to be there. But she'd taken her decision. And under no circumstances would she waver from it. She averted her own gaze as she pulled the pins and clips out of her hair. She brushed it a few times before rising and leaving.

When she walked back into her room, she picked up her keys from her bedside table. She froze for a second, looking at the picture above her hand. It was a picture of her and Kevin, taken just a few days ago. Kevin had pushed Ben out of the picture, and taken the photo before he could get back in. Gwen had found it a bit amusing at that time. But not anymore… She silently picked up the framed photo, opened her drawer, and stuffed it beneath some old files. She pushed the drawer back inside, opened the drawer beneath it, and took out another framed photo, which had now gathered dust. She blew on the photo to remove the layer of dust, and then gazed at it fondly. It was a picture of her and Ben, back during their first summer trip with Grandpa. They were on a mountain surrounded by white snow. They each had snow in their hair and had lost their gloves. And they were standing there, Ben's arm around her waist; and her arms around Ben's neck. They hadn't particularly wanted to stand in that pose, but Grandpa had forced them to, calling it a good locale for a family photo.

She smiled at the memory, and picked up her car keys. She turned to leave, but then paused for a second, turned back and picked up the cell phone. She speed dialed Kevin's number, and waited for him to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Uh…Kevin…um…" Gwen hesitated, not knowing how exactly to break the news to him.

"Want me to pick you up earlier, baby?"

"Don't call me baby," snapped Gwen suddenly.

"Oh…ok, I won't. So what'd you have to tell me?"

"That…that…" Gwen chewed on her lips apprehensively. _What do I tell him? _As she glanced around frantically, her eyes fell on the photo of Ben and her that she had recently kept on the table. Ben…and her…together. Suddenly, she knew what she had to say.

"Kevin," she said steadily. "I just called to let you know that I won't be accompanying you for the prom tonight. I've got some other priorities. I'm sorry, but, I can't go to the prom."

"What?" Kevin sounded more aggravated than sad. "Gwen, what –"

"That's my decision, Kevin."

"But why—"

"Talk to you later. Bye."

She ended the call, and let out a little smile. She looked at the photo once again, and her smile widened. She picked up her keys and her cell phone and was preparing to walk out, when she paused again. She looked down at her cell phone, thought for a few minutes, and then placed it back on the table. She'd have time for it later. Not now.

"Mom, I'm leaving!" She called, and walked out, twirling the keys on her finger. Soon she had the car out of the garage. She set the gear on ignition, and zoomed off.

She drove to Ben's house in the growing night. She knew that in that moment, her friends were going down town to party and dance all night long. She didn't mind. They would later tell her that she missed out on a great night. She didn't care…not anymore.

She pulled up to his house. All the windows were dark save one light from the living room window. She shook her head as she hopped out of the car.

She silently let herself in and patted the dog on the head. She passed the kitchen and almost laughed at the mess that was spread across all three counters; dirty dishes, stained towels, open cans, leftover meals. She giggled as she crossed into the living room.

Ben was sleeping on the couch. He lay on his stomach, one arm wrapped around the pillow under his head, the other hung next to the half empty packet of chili fries and the three empty cans of smoothies. He had the television on in front of him, and it was airing some irksome rom-com. _Since when does Ben watch rom-coms? He's the one heavily into sci-fi action thrillers. _Shaking her head, she went and switched off the television, and then came and sat down beside him. She slowly lifted up his head and placed it on her lap.

"Oh, Ben…" she murmured lovingly, as she gently ran her fingers through his hair.

By pulling lightly on his shoulders, she was able to get him to sit up. She talked very softly to him, not wanting to actually wake him up, coaxing him to follow her. He stood, leaning over her shoulders as she held his arms around her neck. He trudged, still asleep, into his bedroom by her lead.

She lay him into his bed and climbed in next to him. Surrounded by the cold sheets, he snuggled up instinctively to her warm body. She pulled the covers up to their shoulders as she brushed the hair from his face.

His eyes blinked sleepily a few times as he woke to the sensation of her fingers on his face. "Gwen… You?"

Gwen smiled softly. "Yeah, me."

"But…how…weren't you supposed to go the prom with Kevin?"

Gwen gently stroked his head. "Yeah. But then I decided that the only place I wanted to be tonight was with you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Nothing is more important to me than you. And that's all that matters."

Now Ben smiled. He slowly placed an arm around Gwen and pulled her closer. He looked up at her in the dimmed light, knowing that she had been dressed up when he had called earlier. She'd never looked more beautiful to him than when she smiled - as she did just then.

"Thanks, 'cuz," he said softly. _Thanks for loving me that much._

Gwen rested her face next to his. "You're welcome." _You always are. _"But didn't you have something to tell me?"

"Well yeah, I did… But, can't it wait?"

"Wait?"

"Hmm yeah wait…Now that I have you with me, I don't think anything else matters."

Gwen smiled once again. She looked at Ben, who was looking back at her. He had been there for her all the time. And today, she had got a chance to return the favor. She gently stroked his face as he closed his eyes again, snuggling up even closer to Gwen, enjoying the warmth generated by the close physical proximity they shared.

For a brief second, she thought about her other friends downtown, who were probably enjoying themselves to their fullest. They had probably made repeated calls to her on her cell phone – which she had very strategically left behind – and then finding their calls going unanswered, had probably brushed it off. She knew it wouldn't hinder their plans for the night too much. And as for her, she thought herself luckier.

"Gwen…"

She turned her attention back to Ben. "Hmm?"

"I knew you'd stay."

Gwen leaned forward and briefly pressed her lips to his. "I'll always stay…" she promised.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hope you liked it. Leave your thoughts, comments, and suggestions…anything that you'd like to say. Review, guys!_


End file.
